baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics: THE RETURN OF THE HORROR
逃げ場ありません Characters and appearances Camp Harri Early.png|Harri (Appears at the start) Baldi (1).png|Baldi (apears just like Harri) Baldi'sAssistant.png|Baldi's Assistant (Appears when you get a problem Wrong BaldiSweep.png|JanitorBaldi (appears when you get a problem wrong) (credit to TheVeryInkyBendy) Bloody Baldi Mugshot.png|BloodyBaldi (appears when you get the 9th and final notebook in Story Mode) HorrorTime.png|HorrorTime (appears when you get all problems wrong) Harri (Alarm).png ZA Sprite.png|Science Teacher ZackSeth Pops up if you press the science button on the thinkpad Filename2.png|Filename2 (appears at secret ending.) Unused Items * Big 'Ol Boots * Quarter * Dollar * Hammer * Earphone (mr luxury secret item in secret room) * Penny * Dime * Euro * Half-dollar * Knife (for killing horrortime) * Wooden Ruler * Metal ruler * Plastic ruler DLC Birthday bash:adds teleportation teleporter SethsBasics: Changes some graphics to the ones in seths Basics Noober:adds noober BBMG: Adds a demo of Bloody Baldi’s Murder Game Sports: adds a demo of Baldi's Rugby Baldis Basics: Adds Playtime, principal, bully, Ader, Zerran, and COURRUPTEDFILE8564876. Endings Good Ending So Woody sets up a GoPro and says "Yay! I have lost my phobia!" Gallery BaldiBasic2GoodEnding.png|The ending Bad Ending Its like the normal one but Baldi goes out of the school and kills woody, And he points the gun At YOU and pulls the trigger and a gunshot noise will play and 3 screens is what it displays! Beat the game 2 times for this and you can PLAY IT AGAIN WITH NORMAL, DELETE THE GAME, OR CLOSE IT! Gallery BadEndingP3.png BadEndingP2.png BadEndingP1.png Secret ending Filename 2 appears in a longer room but instead of glitch baldi, he's in a hanging rope. ( oh god...) then you walk up to filename 2 and then he says: "Oh jeepers, you found me a 3rd time? Really? Wow, *BEEP* you're the most clever guy I've met, but you aren't clever in listening. *BEEP* I've told you twice to destroy this game, and you keep listening to Filename1. *BEEP* Stop listening to him, he's, a liar. *BEEP* He just wants to terrorize you. He wants to- *BEEP* You can only trust me and Filename4. *coughing* How does- *BEEP* Why would you let me down? *BEEP* Ugh... er... *BEEP* Do you see what's happening? *BEEP* I've told you once, and I've told you twice. D-destroy this game. Don't tell anyone about it. Before *BEEP* something terrible happens to you. *LONG BEEP* ばかバカあなたが吸う gnidne When collecting Kbonteo (scrambled up notebook) There is one question. What is the code in here, ばかバカあなたが吸う if typed in idiot stupid you suck in the tinkh pppppppaaaaaaaddddddd there will be a message that says "LOOK BEHIND YOU" then you see baldi with a knife then a static including the noise will play and the player (Tag) wakes up with a knife in his back and his brother, (toad) has to go through a hall while avoiding that said murderer baldi and if he catches you it will cut to a black screen and you hear a distorted version of his laugh then you hear "STOP STOP AAAH STOP" and knife stabbing noises and it will switch to a first person pers. of Baldi stabbing a kid and a hidden message will appear in the static "逃げ場ありません" 30 times (translates to no escape) Gallery Pad.png|Math Pad Science Pad.png|Science Pad room secret.png|The secret room